In settings such as bars, restaurants, and other locations where beverages are served, the system used to dispense beverages is important for a variety of reasons, including customer satisfaction, business efficiency, beverage integrity, etc. For example, when beer is the beverage being dispensed, it may be important to ensure that the beer container is filled in an effective and convenient manner. Also, when dispensing beer into certain types of beer containers, such as beer growlers, it may be important to fill the beer container in a manner that minimizes the beer's exposure to air. Current beverage dispensing systems fail to effectively or efficiently dispense beverages for these and other reasons. Current beverage dispensing systems may also fail to provide suitable sanitation of beverage dispensing devices.